(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to explosive charges, and more particularly to a storage arrangement for an elongated flexible strip charge.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A strip charge is an elongated flexible explosive device used, for example, to breach structures such as a door or wall. As currently stored, the strip charge is wound around itself and placed in a foil bag prior to use.
This method of storage causes cracks in the strip charge that prevents detonation and destroys the intended use of the strip charge. In addition, the tightly wound strip charge develops a shape memory which prevents natural unraveling of the strip charge after being secured to a target structure.